Tobi's help
by Hitokugutsu
Summary: Tobi can't stand his senpai's depression. It's been a long time since his senpais danna died, and Tobi is getting a little annoyed. Written in Tobi's PoV.


You an thank our local Tobi for this. He sent me a MySpace message of Deidara and Tobi dancing to Caramelldansen (He dances the "Bunny dance" every day at school now). And I was thinking, "I doubt Deidara would be this happy if Tobi wanted to dance the 'Bunny dance' after his Sasori-danna died", and so I started thinking of ways Tobi could get Deidara to dance the "Bunny dance" with him. This is what I ultimately came up with. Enjoy.

xXx

6 months. It has been 6 months. He can't possibly still be this unhappy can he? No possible way. All he does is mope around the lair! He's no fun anymore.

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that, un?" I hear his voice drift across the room. His voice isn't as happy as it used to. It fact, it isn't as angry either. I kind of miss the days when he'd yell at me and call me an idiot. It was all fine, but then that stupid puppet boy had to go and get himself killed, the son-of-a-bitch!

"How can you possibly still be upset over Sasori?!" I all but yell. Ah yes, here we go.

"Tobi are you really that dense? Are you really that stupid, really that shallow? Don't you know what it's like to-"

"Deidara-senpai, you are a ninja." I say calmly.

"You are too, Tobi. You act worse than me, un."

"Ah, but Senpai, if you were to die right now I could get over it."

"But Tobi I..." Oh Kami he's going to cry again now. Yup, face buried in a pillow, shoulders heaving, I can hear him sobbing. It almost hurts to know I caused this string of tears. After a few minutes he looks up at me, eyes red and bloodshot, he wipes the tears off his face with the back of his hand. "Tobi I loved him," he whispers. "I still do ,Tobi, I love him, un. Why.." He chokes back a sob. "Why did he have to go and GET HIM SELF KILLED, UN?!?!?!" He shouts angrily and throws something across the room. "He didn't even do it for a reason! It was all for nothing, un! He could've left with me but NOOOO he just HAD to add to his stupid collection of stupid puppets!" He buries his face into the pillow again. I sigh.

"Deidara-senpai," I smile at him, even though he can't see from behind my mask, "it'll be okay! It's been 6 months, the wounds can't still be this deep. I mean, they're probably not even going to become scars and-"

"Oh Tobi what do you know you've never loved anybody." I only smile bigger.

"Oh, senpai, you know nothing of Tobi." Deidara looks up at me questioningly. "I loved somebody once. But you see, that person didn't love me back, he didn't. You see, it seemed he didn't have a thing for people who hid themselves away. He told me himself that once, but he must have been lying. You see, he met this person who always hid himself away, showing himself to hardly anyone. But he fell in love with this someone. This someone who claimed that he himself couldn't love anyone. But you see, it seems liars stick together, don't they Senpai? Because you see, this other person it turned out did love the boy I loved. They seemed like such opposites in everything. One was loud and fun and happy, the other quiet, boring, indifferent. They loved each other, they really did, and you see, Tobi tried to be happy for them. He was happy for them, but then the other one left the one I loved. He left him in death, and that made the one I love really sad. So for a long time I tried to help the one I love, but he didn't listen HE NEVER LISTENS! No one ever listens to Tobi when he tries to help, because they all think Tobi is too dense, too stupid, too shallow. Tobi is a good boy, and Tobi realizes that the one Tobi loves will never love Tobi back, but still Tobi tries to make him feel better. But he refuses, he says Tobi doesn't know what love is. Deidara-senpai, you need to GROW UP AND FORGET ABOUT SASORI HE IS NEVER COMING BACK AND YOU NEED TO MOVE ON!" I scream at him. Deidara blinks at me, he stares at me in awe.

"Tobi I don't know what to say, I - "

"Deidara-senpai, I don't care that he doesn't love me, I just want him to be happy." Then Deidara-senpai did something I haven't seen him do since that day he tried to strangle me with his legs in the woods. The day we found Sasori-senpai dead. He looked right at me... and he smiled. He smiled. He smiled. He actually smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. "Deidara-senpai, do you know what always helps me when I'm feeling down?"

"What helps you, Tobi, un?"

"Dancing!" And so I drag him out the door and we get the rest of the Akatsuki and we dance the night away.

Deidara-senpai is dead now. He blew himself up in a masterpiece of art in a fight with Itachi-senpai's little brother. He had been getting progressively better, too. He had stopped crying as much, and he didn't talk about Sasori-senpai as much. But now he's dead. He's with his danna now. And, now I can say, I knew how Deidara felt after Sasori died. Because I felt that way when Deidara-senpai died. I really did. I kept it to myself, but I really really did. It still hurts when I think about him, but then I smile. Because now I know the one I love is with the one he loves.

Good luck Deidara-senpai. I hope you and Sasori are happy wherever you are.

Tobi will be there in god time to fill you lives with annoyance once again. Tobi is a good boy!!! HORRAY!!!!!


End file.
